Only Time can tell
by celine.sLineC-Line
Summary: Après sa cinquième année, Harry est envoyé dans le passé. En 1943.
1. Der Neuanfang

**Titre**: Only Time Can Tell

**Disclaimer**: Appartient à J.C.K Rowling.

**Pairings** : Harry James Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Warnings**: UA, SLASH …

**Résumé: **Harry arrive dans le passé et rencontre Tom Riddle.

**N/A**: Je ne parle presque plus français depuis un moment (4 ans), donc les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires seront nombreuses.

**Erste Kapitel : Der Neuanfang**

-O-O-O-

Les occupants de la voitures s'éloignant de King's Cross étaient tous silencieux. Même Vernon Dursley réfléchissait encore prenant en considération les menaces que lui avait faites les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ce silence était bienvenu pour Harry Potter, Le Garçon Qui A Survécut, alors qu'il était assis à l'arrière. Il avait passé la première partie du retour le regard distant, regardant par la fenêtre les paysages défilant. Ces yeux étaient embués de larmes qui ne voulaient couler. Il avait espéré ne jamais revoir cette famille, surtout après avoir fait la connaissance de son parrain Sirius Black, deux ans plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui, son plus grand espoir était détruit à nouveau, et par nul autre encore que son plus grand tourmenteur, Lord Voldemort.

Le même Lord Voldemort qui était responsable de la mort de ces parents et lui avait fait cette horrible cicatrice. Harry avait passé les dix premières parties de sa vie à détester les Dursley pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Il les détestait encore plus à chaque début de vacances, alors qu'il anéantissaient tout espoir qu'il entretenait en lui, à savoir, avoir une place dans cette famille. Lorsque Hagrid lui apprit le nom du responsable qui l'avait fait envoyer chez la sœur de sa mère, il maudit Lord Voldemort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à mettre de côté cette colère qui l'habitait, grâce à Poudlard et le monde Magique. Pourtant rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui suivit. La mort de son parrain l'avait aveuglé de colère. Oh oui, il haïssait Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry en était même venu à extérioriser cette colère sur la seule personne disponible, à savoir son directeur d'école, Albus Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui en voulait tout de même ! Sa haine envers elle l'avait consumé. Elle était la seule qui empêcher ces larmes de couler sur ses joues. Sirius Black, son parrain était mort. Harry ne pouvait, ni ne voulait y croire. Il se le répétait en boucle. Pour lui, tout était déjà fini. La guerre qui allait venir était le dernier de ces soucis. Il revoyait encore et encore cette scène ou Sirius tombait à travers le voile, avec le rire dément de Bellatrix Lestrange bourdonnant dans ces oreilles. Il rêvait d'elle et se réveillait tremblant de rage et de rancune, se faisant peur lui-même par l'intensité de ces émotions. Il voulait la tuer. Le reste lui importait peu. Il voulait voir ses yeux emplie de terreur devant lui, la même peur que les autres ressentent lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Il voulait seulement qu'elle souffre.

Et alors qu'il contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre tout en repensant aux jours précédents, il put sentir d'un coup la peine le consumer de tout son être, alors qu'il se mit à sangloter pathétiquement dans ces mains.

« -Tais-toi garçon. » Gronda l'oncle Vernon de la place de devant, qui avait manifestement surpris Harry lors d'un de ces moments d'anormalité. Il se rappela immédiatement de ne pas menacer le « garçon », et son visage commença à changer de couleur. De pale à rouge, puis à violet, ou il resta durant quelques minutes alors que tout le monde pouvait entendre Vernon Dursley marmonner dans sa barbe avec colère.

Harry continuait de sangloter, mais fut plus silencieux après la colère de son oncle. Il recevait pourtant encore les regards nerveux de sa tante Pétunia assis dans le siège passager ainsi que de son cousin Dudley à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux n'appréciaient Harry et ne l'avaient jamais bien traité, pourtant ils le regardaient tout d'eux nerveusement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer, ou être réellement en colère, ou si, mais jamais aussi effondré. Ils savaient tous d'eux combien la vie était dure avec eux, et pourtant n'avait jamais pleuré devant eux. Pétunia Dursley compris immédiatement que quelque chose de sérieux avait eu lieu, quelque chose qui avait fait que le garçon montrait plus que faiblesse devant eux, alors qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de leur ternir tête avec arrogance. Spécialement devant Vernon. Ils essayèrent de l'ignorer, alors que les marmonnements de Vernon devenaient plus forts au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait de Prive Drive. Ils sortirent en trombe de la voiture au numéro 4 de Prive Drive et rentrèrent dans leur parfaite maison au jardin verdoyant, laissant Harry seul sans se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé. Le jeune Héro ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir vivre en Paix, sans avoir à pleurer un nouveau mort.

Aucun d'eux ne fut témoin de la disparition d'Harry Potter.

-O-O-O-

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, s'était de s'être effondrée pathétiquement devant sa famille moldu alors qu'ils rentraient en voiture. Et non pas ce quartier vieillot sous le bruit de bombes. Harry aurait cru qu'il rêvait, alors qu'il se trouvait là, au milieu de la rue, à côté de son sac de cours et de la cage d'Hedwige. Il entendait autour de lui des bombes exploser. Mais il savait que Bellatrix mettrait du temps à quitter ses rêves. C'est pourquoi il sortit rapidement sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, et il ne voulait surtout pas rester ici. Surtout qu'il voyait au loin des avions s'approcher. Autour de lui, toutes les fenêtres étaient barricader, lui rappelant un livre sur la deuxièmes guerre mondiale, lorsque les habitants devaient cacher toute trace de lumière pour rendre plus difficile aux bombardiers Allemands de les viser. Cela le rendit doublement inquiet. L'Angleterre d'où il venait n'était pas en guerre. Et surtout les maisons n'étaient pas aussi sales. Oh oui, la ville gardait les rues propres. Les ménagères y veillaient.

Ne reconnaissant aucune des maisons environnante, Harry sortit sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus puis la rangea dans sa poche, l'attendant. Deux secondes plus tard, ce n'est pas lui qui arriva en toute trombe, mais une dizaine d'Aurors, baguette en main, le regard vif.

« -Présentez-vous ! » S'écria l'un d'eux d'une voie menaçante.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécut les regardait avec surprise. Il entendait son corps battre à la chamade. Il avait cru à des Mangemorts, mais fut encore plus surpris de voir des Aurors. Surtout venir aussi vite. Pas qu'ils manquaient d'efficacité en général… En fait si.

« -Harry Potter ! » Il articula bien clairement, ne voulant pas avoir plus de problèmes.

Pensant à l'épisode chez les langues de plombs du début d'année, il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant un nouveau simulacre de procès.

« -Que faites-vous chez les moldus, et pourquoi avez-vous utilisé votre baguette en plein bombardement ? ! »

Harry Potter fut dérouté par cette question. Les Aurors de toute façon ne lui laissèrent pas plus de temps pour répondre.

« -C'est dangereux, il faut partir Nick! » S'écria l'un d'eux le regarde inquiet et fatigué, jetant des regards stressé vers les avions au loin.

« -Oui, emmenons-le et interrogeons le plus tard. De toute façon, il est trop jeune pour être à la botte de Grindelwald ! » S'écria un autre Auror inquiet.

« -Allez viens ! » L'un des Aurors agrippa le jeune garçon par le bras et transplana avec lui.

-O-

Heureusement pour lui, il tenait sa valise en main en attendant le Magicobus, sinon jamais il n'aurait eu le temps de la ramasser alors que cet Auror l'avait agrippé avec force.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs l'avait brutalement fait s'assoir sur une chaise et tournait en rond autour de lui, comme une bête voulant plonger sur sa proie. Regardant autour de lui, la cage d'Hedwige ne l'avait pas accompagnée, ni cette dernière d'ailleurs. C'est donc avec le regard inquiet qu'il croisa le regarde de son interrogateur. L'Auror prit celui-ci pour un air coupable.

« -Que faisais-tu là-bas ? » Hurla l'Auror.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, faisait crisser sa chaise vers l'arrière. Il réussit ainsi à éviter les postillons de l'homme devant lui.

« -Doucement Nick, tu vois biens que tu lui fais peur. »

Bien sûre que non Harry n'avait pas peur ! Pensa-il indigné. Il était juste complètement perdu entouré de ce groupe d'Auror. Tous le fixaient, comme si il détenait une quelconque réponse.

Il avait soupçonné durant un dixième de seconde que le Ministère, donc Fudge se trouvait encore derrière cette mascarade. Un moyen nouveau de le discréditer. Mais les Aurors eux même avaient pu apercevoir Lord Voldemort lors de son entrée fracassante au Ministère à la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors il ne comprenait fichtrement rien. Encore moins de comment il avait atterrie en pleine rue.

« -Pourquoi braver l'interdiction alors que c'est tellement dangereux dehors ? Tout le monde sait qu'on recherche la moindre trace d'action de Grindelwald envers les moldus et donc qu'on trace toute forme de magies aux alentours. C'était une blague c'est ça ? Avec tes amis vous vouliez vous amusez et compter en combien de temps on arriverait ? Ben voilà mon vieux, tu as pu voir que la Brigade d'Auror d'Angleterre est la plus rapide du monde... »

L'Auror ne le laisser pas prendre la parole. Pas comme si il pouvait lui répondre d'ailleurs. Tout pour lui était du charabia. Mais le ton fatigué qu'il avait en disant ces mots attristait Harry. Il ne voulait pas de malentendu. Dans sa tête pourtant, le mot Danger clignotait dangereusement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui clochait depuis qu'il était apparu dans cette rue, à terminer par l'impassibilité total des Aurors à l'entente de son nom. Il n'avait absolument pas la grosse tête. Mais là, quelque chose clochait si pas un seul d'eux ne cherchait sa cicatrice sur son front. L'un d'eux devenait d'ailleurs vraiment grossier.

Quant au dénommé Nick, il devenait impatient. Au moment même où il se levait d'un bon pour taper la table de ces points, la porte d'entrée du bureau des Aurors s'ouvrit soudainement, le coupant dans son hélant.

Deux hommes en robe de sorcier rouge foncé entrèrent. Leurs capuches étaient relevées sur leur tête de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait voir leur visage.

« -Les langues de plombs » Chuchota presque religieusement l'un des Aurors, répondant par ailleurs aux interrogations qu'Harry se posait qu'en à leur identité.

L'un d'eux prit la parole.

« -Vous venez d'arrêter quelqu'un en pleine rue de Londres Moldu. Nous venons le chercher. »

Harry se fit d'un coup tout petit dans son siège. Les langues de plombs venaient le chercher pour se venger d'avoir détruit de précieux objets dans le département des Mystères. Faire des expérimentations sur lui… Son imagination lui faisait en ce moment même de sales tours.

« -C'est lui, mais nous n'avons pas encore terminé. » Répondit le dénommé Nick courageusement en le pointant lâchement du doigt, pensa Harry.

« -Oh oui vous avez terminé. Il vient avec nous. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'autre langue de plombs le prit par le bras le relevant de sa chaise et ils sortirent tout trois du bureau des Aurors. Laissant des Aurors abassourdie.

-O-

Harry ne savait absolument pas où ils l'emmenaient, en tout cas, ce n'était pas le chemin des prisons du Ministère, puisqu'ils s'en éloignaient. C'était déjà ça. A moins que, pensa-il au détour d'un couloir. Il reconnut le chemin vers l'Atrium et les ascenseurs. Puis enfin le long couloir lisse. Le département des Mystères. Il n'avait pas pu découvrir ce que cachaient toutes les portes, en tout cas il espérait ne jamais découvrir de salle de torture. Jusqu'ici aucun d'eux n'avait pris la parole. Comme rassuré, la pression à son bras se relâchait doucement au fur et à mesures qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte noire au bout du couloir. Quand enfin ils l'a franchirent, ils accédèrent à une salle circulaire comportait une douzaine de portes. L'homme qui menait la marche ouvra sans hésitation l'une d'elle puis ils la franchirent. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette salle auparavant. Elle était immense. Aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard et contenait toute sortes de plantes. Il reconnut des Mandragores et un filet du diable au loin. Ils la traversèrent d'un pat pressé, pour enfin accéder à un bureau. Ils lui demandèrent de s'assoir et sortirent. Le laissant seul.

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Jusque maintenant tout était arrivé tellement vite et sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'opposer la moindre réaction. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit un homme de l'autre côté du bureau, le regardant fixement et avec beaucoup de curiosité non voilé, il ne put s'empêcher de perdre son calme, toute peur des représailles précédents écarté.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne suis pas un pantin ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez aussi ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi et que vous me laissiez tranquille ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier du tout que vous entriez vous aussi dans le jeu du Ministre. » Il avait sorti cette dernière phrase plutôt impulsivement voyant qu'aucune de ces questions n'avait l'air d'éveiller l'attention de l'homme en face de lui.

Puis tout un cou, c'est comme si il prenait vie. Il avait un énorme sourire. Le bonheur transperçait sur son visage. Rendant la scène plutôt inquiétante pour Harry.

Harry voulait lui faire ressentir le fond de sa pensé, mais il prit la parole.

« -Le Professeur Dumbledore ? Comme c'est intéressant… »

« -Heu… »

« -Bienvenue voyageur du temps. »

« -Pardon ? » Harry le regardait les yeux grands comme une soucoupe.

Mais de quoi parlait cet homme ?

« -Je suis le directeur des recherches du département des Mystères. Et toi, comment t'appels-tu ? » Continua-il tout simplement.

« -Heu… Harry Potter. » Le jeune sorcier avait répondu à sa question, malgré l'aspect étrange de cette conversation. La situation était de plus en plus absurde.

«- Héritier de Charlus Potter ? »

« -Qui ça ? » Demanda-Harry interloquait.

« -Oh, alors peut-être de son fils, ou de son petit fils ? » L'homme ne se départageait pas de son sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas cette fois si.

« -Je vois que tout ceci te perturbes. Excuses-moi, mais je suis si heureux de rencontrer un voyageur du temps ! On se sert la main ? » Il mit un geste à ces paroles et prit le bras d'Harry pour le saluer.

Ce dernier était vraiment ébahit et regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vide. Son bras devenait mou dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner.

« Redevenons sérieux. Désolé. Je vois très bien que tu ne comprends rien à la situation. Alors je t'explique : pour faire cours, tu viens du futur, et tu es arrivé dans le passé… Non ne me coupe pas, ce n'est pas une blague. Laisse-moi finir. Si je suis sûre de cela, c'est que la grande Sybille l'avait prévu. Exactement à l'endroit où tu es arrivé, à la date où tu es arrivé. On est le 17 juin 1943 d'ailleurs. Désolé, mes troupes ont eu du retards pour te retrouver, heureusement qu'ils t'ont intercepté chez ces Aurors avant qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. En tout cas, tout concorde ! C'est absolument génial ! Et dire que je suis témoin de cet exploit de la magie. » Il avait les yeux rempli d'étoiles, tandis qu'Harry essayait plus ou moins d'assimiler les informations. La fatigue ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt commençait à prendre plus d'effets sur son corps et son esprit.

« -Et vous savez comment je rentre chez moi ? » Demanda-il enfin, reprenant ces esprits.

« -Les voyages de plus de quelques heures sont totalement impossible. C'est complètement contre tout notre entendement que tu as réussi cet exploit de revenir plusieurs années en arrières » Commença il doucement, voyant la gravité de la situation pour le jeune garçon devant lui. « Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de te renvoyer à ton époque. » Termina-il.

Puis il reprit plus joyeusement voyant qu'Harry cherchait à prendre la parole.

« Tu viens de quelle époque d'ailleurs. Attend, non, laisse-moi deviner ! Humm… Les 1982, ou non, 2050 ? »

«Harry avait repris un peu son sourire devant l'exubérance de cet homme. Etonnamment, les dires de ce vieux fou ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que cela. Que lui restait-il dans le futur d'autre que ces souvenirs. Certes, ces meilleurs amis lui manquerait, mais rien n'était plus pareil depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochait. Ou que Sirius était mort. Dumbledore ne lui manquerait absolument pas. Surtout pas depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley sans une seule explication. Peut-être pourrait-il vivre heureux ici. Sans pression d'un Mage noir voulant le tuer. Sans pression d'un monde sorcier qui était tellement apte à le louer puis à le mépriser. Seulement lui.

Le garçon-qui-à-survécut tenta un sourire.

« -Je viens de 1998 »

« -Les canons de Chudley vont-ils gagner au moins un match durant toutes ces années? » Demanda mis rire mis sourire le langue de plomb.

« -Bien sûr que non ! »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur ensemble.

« -Alors Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir voyager dans le temps. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de répondre les yeux pétillant de joie.

« Je me sens libéré »

-O-

Tout fut arrangé asse rapidement. Le directeur des langues de plombs, soit Toufou Insensé le présenta à Charlus Potter, son nouvel oncle. Bien sûr rien ne lui fut révélé. Moins de personnes le sauraient, mieux la sécurité d'Harry se ferait. Seul le directeur était au courant. Même les deux autres langues de plombs qui l'avaient cherché n'étaient au courant de rien. Le petit égarement chez les Aurors pu donc rapidement être couvert.

Harry Potter vivait donc maintenant avec ses grands-parents. Charlus Potter le croyait fils de son frère William Potter, avec qui il avait eu un blanc depuis quelques années, problèmes de convictions… Quelque chose comme ça, lui avait dit le directeur des Langues de Plomb. Tout Londres sorcier avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort ainsi que de celle de sa femme, brulés vif après l'attaque de leur Manoir par les sbires de Grindelwald. Il fut ainsi déclaré seul survivant de cette branche des Potter, et était maintenant à la tête d'un petit Pactole. Une petite goutte de sang prouvant son Sang Potter pour les Gobelins et le tour était joué.

Sa première entré au Manoir Potter fut au soupé. Charlus Potter lui avait racontait qu'il était marié, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que sa femme n'était autre qu'une Black. Sa rencontre avec Dorea Potter née Black fut brève. Elle était à peine assise avec eux à table lorsqu'elle reçut un hibou lui demandant expressément de revenir pour une urgence. Elle travaillait en tant que Médicomage. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut le tour de Charlus Potter de quitter la table. Harry ne savait pas exactement pour quoi, il n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il avait comme emploi au Ministère. En tout cas, il accueillit avec soulagement se calme après cette longue journée.

Harry mangea donc seul le reste de son repas. Un elfe de Maison lui fut assigné, et c'est donc avec elle qu'il prit le chemin de sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir il s'arrêta à la bibliothèque. Aucune restriction des Potter ne lui avait été assigné, c'est donc avec un grand sourire que Gee, l'elfe de maison lui montra les astuces pour trouver plus rapidement les livres dans leurs rayons. Il suffisait de poser sa baguette sur les étagères et de penser à des mots clés que l'on voulait dans ces ouvrage, dès lors, les livres concerné s'illuminés. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de ne trouver qu'un seul ouvrage traitant des voyages dans le temps sur plus que quelques heures. Il avait même faillit manquer l'ouvrage tellement il était minuscule. Un peu comme un journal de bord, bourré de feuilles agrafées. Sinon, la plupart de ces pages étaient blanche. Seul la première page était lisible, les autres étaient toutes écrites à la main.

_Voyageur, si tu lis ces quelques lignes, que tu es seul à pouvoir lire, bienvenue dans ton voyage extraordinaire. Si tu es venu avec l'aide d'un sablier, ces mots de te sont pas adressé. Mais si tu es incapable de répondre à ma question : « Comment as-tu fais ce retour dans le passé ? », alors écoute moi bien, et soit très attentif. _

_Nous, les Voyageurs, ne sommes pas plus d'une centaine à avoir pu goûter à l'incroyable potentiel de la magie. Si tu comptais rentrer, fais une crois dessus. C'est tout à fait impossible. A peine as-tu mis les pieds ici, que déjà un monde alternatif s'est créé. Alors n'ait pas peur, qu'importe les changements que tu effectueras, cela n'aura aucune incidence sur ton passé. Tu es une entité entière ici, et ne disparaitra pas, même si il s'avère que l'un de tes ancêtres meurt au court de ce voyage. Et n'oublie pas. Les êtres vivants ont leur libre arbitre, alors qu'importe qui tu rencontres que tu crois connaître, rien n'est tel qu'il ne semble l'être. _

Les lignes s'arrêtaient ici. Ne laissant pas plus d'explications. Ni un nom d'auteur. Cela répondait à certaines de ces inquiétudes qu'il n'avait osé penser jusque-là de peur de rendre plus réel la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui assuré que ce paragraphe écrit par un inconnu ne relatait pas des mensonges ? En tout cas, les paroles du langue de plomb étaient approuvées par ce livre. Quel chance de tomber aussi rapidement, et à un moment où l'inquiétude le gagnait qu'en aux changements involontaires qu'il pourrait effectuer au temps.

Puis feuilletant les pages avec nonchalance, il découvrit les nouvelles feuilles rajoutées. Elles apparaissaient vieilles et jaunie, certaines avaient l'air plus récent. Et d'autres ce rajoutaient encore. Comme si le livre l'avait reconnu, et lui transmettait son savoir. Différents types d'écritures, certaines de langues inconnus, d'autre reconnaissable mais qu'il n'avait jamais appris. En fait, chaque page relatait l'histoire d'un voyageur, si Harry comprenait bien. Il lisait celle d'un anglais du 19ème siècle qui était retourné au 10ème siècle, au moment même où le Royaume d'Angleterre se réunifiait. Très intéressé, il l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre.

-O-O-O-

Le lendemain matin, Charlus Potter s'excusa d'avoir dû partir subitement. Il y avait eu une attaque de Grindelwald dans le Londres Moldus, et en tant que représentant du Mangemagot il avait dû assister à une réunion exceptionnelle. Harry fut un peu plus renseigné sur les activités de son oncle. Celui-ci parla rapidement à Harry de ses plans à son sujet.

« -Je sais que tu es habitué à étudier à la maison, mais je trouve qu'il serait bienvenu que tu ailles faires tes études à Poudlard. Sa serait plus sure. On ne sera pas souvent à la maison Dorea et moi. Mais tu verras, Poudlard est magnifique. Tous les Potter ont fait leurs études là-bas. »

« -Pas de problème. Je suis sûr que Poudlard va me plaire. Ne vous en faites pas Charlus. » Le rassura Harry alors qu'il l'observait avec inquiétude. Il lui avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt d'utiliser son prénom à lui et Dorea, se sentant beaucoup trop vieux pour être appeler autrement.

« -Cela me rassure. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tes parents avaient décidé de ne pas t'envoyer à Durmstrang, je ne voulais surtout pas que cela pose des problèmes. »

« -J'ai lu quelques livres sur Poudlard. Est-ce que c'est vrai que la grande salle a un Plafond enchanté ? » Demanda Harry voulant l'éloigner de ses inquiétudes.

« -Un Serdeigle ! » S'exclama joyeusement Charlus Potter.

« - Moi ? Un Serdeigle ? Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi finir L'histoire de Poudlard. » S'expliqua Harry gêné. Pourquoi le faire alors qu'il avait Hermione pour lui dire se dont il avait besoin.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, même si tu n'es pas Serdeigle, je te pardonne. » Dit-il sous le ton de la rigolade, voulant détendre l'atmosphère. « Ton père était peut-être un Serdeigle mais moi j'étais un Griffondor. Tu pourrais tout autant y avoir ta place. »

« -Et Serpentard ? » Harry soutint son regard avec défit.

« -Tu comptes devenir notre prochain Ministre c'est ça ? »Rigola Charlus. Mais il ne répondit pas.

-O-

Harry pu enfin avoir une visite guidée de l'elfe de maison le reste de la journée. La bibliothèque ne lui était plus inconnue, mais le Manoir était tellement grand. Il passa presque deux heures à écouter l'histoire de la famille, puis l'elfe de maison lui donna une carte ressemblant étrangement à celle des Maraudeurs. Voilà peut-être d'où leurs venaient leur inspiration ? Il put enfin rejoindre sa chambre. Enfin seul avec ces pensées, il jeta un œil à la décoration de la pièce. Le soir d'avant, il s'était jeté dans le lit et endormi aussitôt sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle était bien trop grande d'ailleurs. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune des Griffondor avec ces murs tapissés de rouges et or. Un énorme lit en Baldaquin trônait de l'autre côté de la Pièce tandis que le mur du fond montrait une grande baie vitré. Il délaissa rapidement cette trop grande chambre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Sortant sur le balcon en Pierre, il admira la vue des collines et forêt entourant la bâtisse. Elle semblait se trouver au milieu de nul-part. Tout en admirant la vue, Harry aperçu une tâche sombre au loin se rapprochant peu à peu de lui. Un oiseau peut-être ? A la vitesse ou cette animal arrivait, Harry se demanda si il ne devait pas plutôt rentrer à l'abri.

Puis il la reconnut.

« Hedwige ! » S'exclama-il heureux de la voir ici.

Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'Harry et se posa sur son épaule. Elle lui mordillait l'oreille affectueusement, et ces serres lui rentraient dans la peau, mais cela lui était égal. Hedwige l'avait retrouvé. Et c'était la seule chose qui l'importait pour le moment alors qu'un brin d'espoir apparaissait pour la première fois dans ces yeux depuis longtemps.


	2. Ihm Treffen

**Titre:** Only Time Can Tell

**Disclaimer:** Appartient à J.C.K Rowling.

**Pairings :** Harry James Potter/ Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Warnings:** UA, SLASH …

**Résumé:** Harry arrive dans le passé et rencontre Tom Riddle.

**N/A: **Je ne parle presque plus français depuis un moment (4 ans), donc les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires seront nombreuses.

**Zweite Kapitel : Ihm treffen**

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir seul au Chemin de Traverse Hedwige ? » S'exclama Harry Potter pour la centième à sa chouette perché sur son épaule.

Harry se le demandait depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds. C'était pire qu'un jour d'abondance devant la Librairie alors que Gilderoy Lockarts signait ses livres. Oh oui, pire que ça. Il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Ou en tout cas, une boutique de vêtement. Il avait pu récupérer sa valise de chez les Langues de Plombs, mais ces habits n'étaient pas ajustés à l'époque où il était, ou à sa taille. Enfin devant l'enseigne, il découvrit à la place un magasin d'artéfacts et bijoux anciens. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'en plus de cinquante ans, rien ne resterait en place. C'était déjà le troisième magasin qui n'existait pas encore. C'est avec un énorme soupir qu'il rebroussa chemin, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il aurait dû accepter l'aide de Charlus Potter pour les achats de ces affaires scolaires. Mais la famille Potter faisait déjà tellement de chose pour lui. Ils venaient seulement de finir leurs études à Poudlard, de se marier, et ils avaient déjà dans leurs bras la charge d'un adolescent. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement la proposition de logement du langue de plomb. Il n'aimait vraiment se sentir de trop. Même si pour la première fois il se sentait en Paix.

Après avoir enfin terminé ces achats pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard, Harry s'assit à une terrasse. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'est ici même que se trouvait dans le futur le glacier de Florian Fortarôme. Aujourd'hui c'était un petit salon de thé, vendant aussi des minis sandwiches, ce qu'il s'acheta avec joie. Tout en dégustant sa collation, il observait la population sorcière faire ces achats dans les boutiques. De temps en temps, il reconnaissait quelques familles de sorcières. Il s'avérait qu'il reconnaissait plus les familles des futures Mangemort plutôt que ceux supposés du côté de la magie blanche. C'était d'ailleurs asse ironique. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'en cinq années à vivre dans le monde sorcier, surtout en compagnie de ces camarades de classe, qu'il ne voyait presque personne de leur famille. Oh oui, il y avait eu les Longbottoms et les Bones, mais sinon, aucun des autres. Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas d'enfant à cette époque. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, la plupart de ces amis étaient du monde moldu, donc c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ne voit aucun de leur descendant sur le chemin de traverse. Un peu plus loin il observa un groupe d'adolescent la mine plutôt sévère. Harry reconnut aussitôt une tête blonde ressemblant asse à Lucius Malefoy, mais en plus robuste. A côté, les Sosies de Crabbe et Goyle, bien que d'ici, on pouvait observait bien plus d'intelligence que chez ces anciens camarades d'école. Le fait qu'ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine conversation le démontrait amplement. Il y avait d'autres personnes, il leur trouvait une familiarité, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors qu'il sirotait son sirop, il repensait aux dernière semaines écoulaient au Manoir Potter. Ce Manoir était un chef d'œuvre à lui-même, et ils contenaient des trésors à chaque recoin. Au début, il s'y était sentit asse mal. Rien ne lui était familier. Il avait l'impression de dormir dans un musée. Un musée chaleureux et bien décoré. Mais le caractère enjoué des deux maitres de maison l'avait aidé à y trouver sa place. La salle de combat était devenue sa préférée. Avec Charlus, il apprenait l'escrime et le combat au corps à corps. Par chance, ce dernier excusa son manque de pratique dans ce genre de discipline asse facilement. Son soi-disant père était très chétif et plutôt intellectuel. Un vrai Serdeigle quoi. Il y eut beaucoup de bleu, mais surtout beaucoup d'amusement. Pour la première fois, Harry partageait avec un adulte une très forte complicité. Il se mit d'ailleurs à s'en vouloir de lui cacher qu'il n'était pas le fils de son frère. Mais bien celui de son futur fils qu'il aurait asse tardivement. Il garda pourtant le secret. La sécurité était son plus grand mantra. Et mettre au courant de sa situation d'autres personnes rendraient les choses beaucoup trop compliqué. Seul le langue de Plomb était au courant, et il comptait bien que cela reste ainsi. Harry avait même réussit à lui faire jurer un serment inviolable, qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. De toute façon, ce dernier était tellement heureux d'avoir pu assister à la venue d'une personne du futur, qu'il lui avait même déjà proposé pour sa sortie de Poudlard une place chez les langues de plombs, ou même une aide au Ministère.

Avec Dorea, il s'entrainait aux sortilèges curatifs. Il l'aidait aussi à entretenir des plantes médicinales qu'elle gardait pour sa réserve personnelle. Elle ne laissait même pas les elfes de maison l'y aider, ce qui rendait Harry fière. Tout était vraiment parfait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Entrecoupé de raides de Grindelwald, mais jamais il n'y avait eu autant de mort qu'au moment du premier règne de Voldemort. Alors Harry essayait de ne pas s'en faire et gardait espoir dans sa tête que Dumbledore allait s'occuper rapidement de Gellert. Quelques mois encore, et tout serait fini.

Loin dans ses pensé, une silhouette sortant de l'Allée des Embrumes pour rejoindre le groupe de Serpentard attira son attention. C'était Tom Marvolo Riddle qui sortait comme si de rien était, tout en dissimulant un livre dans sa blouse. Harry en renversa son verre sur lui de surprise. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas pensé une seule fois à Voldemort. Il avait vécu ces derniers jours avec tellement de joie, qu'il ne lui était pas venu une seule fois à l'idée que le prochain Mage noir serait ici même et jeune de surcroit. A peut prêt de son âge, sinon plus. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils se croiseraient à Poudlard ? Il n'avait d'un coup plus très envie d'y aller. Dommage qu'il avait déjà acheté tous son matériel, sinon il aurait bien essayé de trouver une excuse pour rester au Manoir Potter qui était tellement accueillant. Il prit une bonne respiration, et tenta tan bien que mal d'essuyer ce qu'il avait renversé de sa chemise, pour se changer les idées. Manquant par la même occasion la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de l'héritier de Serpentard dans sa direction. En relevant les yeux, Riddle avait disparu. Le groupe aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il put ainsi se changer les idées en continuant à observer d'autres passants. Quel malchance de le rencontrer lors de sa première sortie dans le passé.

-O-

Aux alentours de midi, Harry se leva pour retourner à la boutique de livre Fleury et Bott où il avait acheté ses affaires de classe précédemment. Charlus lui avait donné presque quatre fois la somme qu'il utilisait en général pour faire ces emplettes, et donc s'était décidé à se cultiver un peu plus. Il acheta de nouvelles éditions parlant de sorts de défenses. Il y avait plusieurs volumes intéressant dans la bibliothèque des Potter, et de ce fait voyait inutile d'en acheter de trop. En tout cas, c'était surtout les Potions qui l'intéressaient. Il n'avait rien trouvé de basique dans la bibliothèque et donc comptait sur la librairie pour trouver un ouvrage facile à comprendre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être la risée de sa classe. Avant il y avait Ron avec qui rigoler de leur niveau, et Hermione pour les aider à rester dans la moyenne, mais sans elle, il voyait bien qu'il ne valait plus rien. Severus Snape avait réussi à le dégouter de travailler pour cette matière. C'est pour cela qu'il tenait un livre des Potions 'comment devenir un As des Potion ' avec dégout et du bout des doigts. Celui-ci manquait de glisser à tout instant d'ailleurs.

« -Je ne te conseil plutôt celui-ci », commenta une voie d'homme derrière lui, lui tendant un autre livre. Harry sursauta, faisant tomber ces affaires bruyamment. Il se baissa rapidement pour en ramasser, et leva la tête en direction de l'ouvrage que lui tendait la personne devant lui : 'Apprendre les potions et les ingrédients de bases '. Il tendit le bras pour le prendre dans ses mains et voulu remercier la personne, mais le reconnu de aussitôt. Le dit livre rejoint rapidement les autres au sol. Il avait eu aussi pour reflex de coller son dos à l'étagère et de sortir sa baguette. Ce qui lui valut un regard amusé du nouveau venu. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable ainsi au sol contre les étagères et la tête haute pour garder le contact avec les yeux du futur Mage Noir. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes à l'observer en chien de Fayence Harry cessa ce comportement ridicule. Ce Tom Riddle n'était qu'un adolescent. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, sauf son futur. Il n'allait pas commencer à prendre peur à chaque mouvement qu'il allait faire. Se serait risible. Il rangea donc sa baguette dans sa boite accroché autour de son poignet droit caché dans sa manche, et se baissa pour ramasser les livres qu'il avait fait tomber.

« Ingénieux » commenta le Serpentard.

Il eut un frisson d'appréhension le long de son épine dorsal. Voilà qu'il venait de lui montrer involontairement où il cachait sa baguette. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon-qui-à-survécut en sa présence. Harry se sentait adolescent squelettique et faible. Alors voilà comment chaque altercation entre eux terminerait ? Une crainte pesante de lui tourner le dos, mais aussi l'adrénaline dans ces veines, attendant un combat qui ne viendrait pas ? Harry se releva en sursaut, époussetant son pantalon pour la forme, voulant cacher son malaise.

Tom Riddle s'était baissé pour l'aider à ramasser ces livres, le laissant ainsi maintenant en position de supériorité.

« -Expert en Défense contre les forces du Mal je vois. » Commenta-il d'une voie doucereuse.

« -Pas vraiment, juste intéressé. »

« -Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, tu vas dans une autre école ? » Continua-il tout un coup plus intéressé.

« -Je vais y commencer ma sixième année en Septembre. »

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent encore quelques secondes.

« -Merci pour le livre. J'espère qu'il va m'aider. » Voulu conclure Harry. Il cherchait à tout prix à quitter le périmètre de son « ancien ? » ennemi.

« -Déjà bien plus que celui que tu avais choisi. Je l'ai lu avant de rentrer à Poudlard, il est très utile. » Il semblerait que Tom Riddle ne comptait pas clore la discussion. A son plus grand damne, il avait même l'air de vouloir engager la conversation.

Harry tenta un sourire de remerciement, qu'il associa plutôt à une grimace. Riddle était courtois et lui avait été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais en fin de compte ? La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Drago Malefoy, cela avait été loin d'être aussi engageant comme conversation.

« -Je m'appel Harry Potter » Se présenta-il enfin, lui tendant une poignée de main. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Lui et ces pulsions de Griffondor à toujours agir avant d'y réfléchir. Cela le rassurait sur un point, au moins il ne serait pas à Serpentard avec lui. Bien que les Serpentards de son époque collaient très peu à l'idée de ce qu'il s'était toujours représenté de cette maison. Très Griffondor dans leurs comportements parfois.

Harry était tellement dans ces pensées, qu'il manqua presque la présentation de son ancien ennemi.

« -Tom Riddle » Il avait dit son nom un sourire charmeur sur le visage, tout en lui serrant la main.

Ce Tom Riddle pouvait être vraiment expressif. Quelque chose lui disait d'ailleurs qu'il l'utilisait à son avantage très souvent.

« -Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Tom. Merci de ton aide. Et j'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard. » Termina Harry rapidement. Pas très habilement d'ailleurs. Il se voyait déjà tomber dans un quelconque piège que celui-ci lui avait tendu, et voulait donc fuir, avant de regretter une future impulsion. Autant garder un contact neutre avant l'entrée à Poudlard.

Harry voulait se retourner pour partir, mais Riddle tenait encore sa main dans la sienne, le bloquant dans sa fuite tactique.

« -Je suis Préfet en Chef, donc si tu as besoin d'aide je pourrais t'aider à trouver tes repères à Poudlard. » Enchaina le dit Préfet.

« -C'est gentil, mais mon oncle m'a parlé tellement de fois cette école, de ces couloirs et salles de classes, que c'est comme si j'y avais passé mes cinq première années » Menti Harry avec conviction. Une fois de plus, son envie de fuir était vraiment flagrante.

Le sourire du Serpentard flétrie un peu. Il lui accordait pourtant encore un sourire poli. C'est là qu'Harry se perdit dans ses résolutions. Il n'avait jamais été des personnes qui rejetaient les gens. Il continua donc : « Mais j'aurais bien besoin d'aide en Potion. Si tu es disponible durant le mois d'Aout sa me ferait très plaisir que tu m'aides à retrouver le niveau. J'ai bien peur de faire chuter la moyenne de Poudlard» Termina Harry.

Le sourire que Tom Riddle lui adressa fut tout d'un coup victorieux. Et là Harry se demanda, s'il n'était pas tombé dans un de ces pièges tendu avec patience par l'héritier de Serpentard. Tom Riddle était venu vers lui avec un but précis, et il était rentré dans son jeu. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui demande de l'aide, et en plus durant ces dernières semaines de vacances ? Bon, peut-être que tout ne serait pas perdu, après tout, Tom Marvolo Riddle n'était-il pas un brillant élève ? Cela lui prendrait moins de temps de remonter son niveau en Potions. Harry réussit peut-à-peut à se calmer dans ces délires paranoïaque. Rejetant l'idée d'empoisonnement et de brûlures dues aux potions.

« -Je serais heureux de t'aider Harry Potter. Tu as de la chance, je suis plutôt bon dans cette matière. »

Plutôt bon ? Plutôt bon ? C'est comme ça que se définissait ce futur mégalomane arrogant ? Quel jeu d'acteur il avait ! Harry était vraiment incrédule, d'ailleurs cela se voyait sur son visage. Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler les quelques mots qu'il voulait exprimer. Tom Riddle demanda donc :

« Combien de fois veux-tu que l'on se voient ? »

« -Est-ce que deux heures chaque matin ne serait pas exagéré ? J'aimerais surtout revoir tout le programme depuis le début. »

« -D'accord, alors si j'ai bien compris mon mois d'Août va y passer » Ironisa le Serpentard.

« -Je peux te payer en échange de ces cours » Tenta Harry. Il avait était surpris d'un coup du changement d'humeur de ce dernier, mais s'était vite repris. Après tout, il ne fallait pas faire des propositions en l'air, s'il ne voulait pas les assumer par la suite. Et cette offre de rémunération devrait beaucoup l'intéresser. Il se souvenait que Riddle vivait dans un orphelinat, et doutait qu'il y reçoive de l'argent de poche. Peut-être recevait-il des cadeaux coûteux et rares de ces nombreux admirateurs Serpentard, mais il doutait qu'ils lui envoyaient de l'argent.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent rendez-vous, laissant à Harry quelques jours pour lire et bien comprendre le livre qu'il venait d'acheter. Les dernières pensées d'Harry allèrent encore une fois vers le Serpentard alors que ce dernier quittait la boutique. Pourquoi était-il venu lui adresser la parole ? Et seul à seul d'ailleurs. Son groupe de Serpentard n'était pas avec lui. Y-avait-il une raison, ou bien était-ce tout simplement un de ces jours de bonne humeur ?

-O-

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse affolante pour Harry. Il avait terminé son livre, avait même mit au courant son oncle Charlus qu'un futur camarade de Poudlard viendrait lui donner des cours. Celui-ci en avait été enchanté d'ailleurs de l'apprendre. C'est là qu'Harry compris qu'il s'était fait jouer de Tom Riddle. Son oncle lui apprit qu'après les confidences d'Harry sur son niveau médiocre en Potion, qu'il en avait parlé à certains de ces amis au Ministère pour lui trouver un élève qui l'aiderait. De fils en fils, Harry en conclue que les amis du Serpentards lui avaient parlé d'un héritier Potter à corrompre. Donc la proposition du Préfet n'était en aucun cas altruiste. Il se promit de faire plus attention par la suite.

Tom Riddle arriva aux portes du Manoir des Potter à l'heure convenue. Rien ne laissait pressentir qu'il vivait chez les moldus. Il se tenait avec aisance dans l'immense maison des Potter. L'elfe de maison le raccompagna jusqu'une des salles de Potion que Charlus Potter avait mis à la disposition des deux étudiants, avec ordre de garder Gee à côté au cas où il arriverait un accident. Harry avait été surpris du stock d'ingrédient qu'il y avait dans cette salle, et Riddle aussi si l'on lisait bien sur son visage.

« -Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? »Demanda Harry curieux.

« -En Magico Bus. »

« -J'ai essayé la dernière fois d'appeler le Magico Bus et une nuée d'Auror est apparu devant moi me signalant que toute magie était interdite chez les moldu. » Demanda Harry.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne de chez les moldus ? » Demanda Tom Riddle avec méfiance.

Harry avait encore parlé trop vite et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse approprié.

« -Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir qui est ton interlocuteur. Je me suis aussi renseigné sur toi. »

Il savait bien qu'il le cherchait ainsi. Surtout avec ce ton de défit. Mais de savoir que Riddle l'avait trompé au magasin l'avait vraiment déçu d'une certaine manière.

Le regarde que Tom Riddle lui adressa aurait pu l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, si il avait pu.

« -Bon, on commence ? »

La discussion était close, et la respiration qu'Harry s'était surpris avec avoir retenu repris dans les poumons du jeune impulsif.

La matinée c'était plus ou moins bien passé. Harry manqua à plusieurs reprises de faire exploser leur chaudron, mais en général tout se passa pour le mieux. Riddle lui fit part de son opinion à son sujet. Il ne manquait pas de pratique, même coupait et mélangeait avec une dextérité experte, ce qui était appréciable pour les potions, mais le plus gros problème était qu'il manquait beaucoup d'attention et de connaissances de base. Il lui conseilla ainsi pour chaque jour des paragraphes à lire pour pouvoir faire les potions qu'ils feraient ensembles dans les semaines qui suivraient.

-O-

Au bout de quelques jours où les matinées se ressemblaient, Harry pouvait enfin produire de belles potions, presque sans défauts. Lire à l'avance sur la potion qu'il ferait le lendemain aidait beaucoup ensuite, lorsque Tom Riddle donnait ces instructions et conseils. Le jour où il réussit à faire du Polynectar sans aucune aide, Harry le remercia durant presque tout le reste de l'heure. Oh, la potion avait besoin de plusieurs étapes et ne serait pas prête en seulement quelques heures, mais le souvenir qu'il y avait derrière cette potion l'avait rendu tellement heureux. A la fin du cours, il lui demanda tout naturellement s'il voulait rester.

« -Tu restes manger pour midi ? » Demanda Harry impulsivement alors qu'ils rangeaient les derniers ingrédients utilisés. Si cela n'avait comptait que sur lui, ils auraient même continué les Potions l'après-midi. Il commençait réellement à les appréciaient. Les trouvaient surtout très reposante. Il lui aurait même proposé de rester pour toutes les vacances durant les repas, voyant combien sa compréhension des Potions avait augmenté en quatre heures seulement. Il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre par cœur les propriétés de tous les ingrédients utilisé. La botanique aussi n'était pas son fort. En tout cas pour ce qui était des plantes magiques. Mais grâce à Dorea toute devenait bien plus facile.

Il manqua le sourire victorieux du Serpentard alors qu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger.

Harry se retint au cours du repas de lui demander de rester dormir jusque la rentrée. Il était de plus en plus curieux à propos de lui. Lui posait des questions sur ces journées. Parfois, il obtenait des réponses. Il apprit ainsi que chaque après-midi il se rendait chez ses amis de Serpentard. Il restait asse énigmatique sur ce qu'il y faisait, mais Harry ne voulait surtout pas chercher à le savoir. Déjà des images de moldus en sang attaché dans les cachots des Malefoy lui apparaissaient dans son imagination.

Arrête d'exagérer Harry, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencé leurs plans. Se rassurait-il mentalement.

Il s'était surpris à être inquiet pour Riddle, de le savoir parmi les moldu alors que des bombes étaient jetées sur Londres. Les enfants durant la guerre n'étaient-il pas censé avoir été envoyé à l'abri plus loin dans les campagnes ? Peut-être était-il trop vieux, ou bien il l'avait choisi pour rester au plus près de ces amis Serpentard. Harry ne le serait jamais. Tom Riddle n'aimait pas du tout parler de sa vie chez les moldus. Même après les centaines d'essaies de la part de son élève.

Les cours de potions se renouvelaient donc toutes les matinées, et les midis ils profitaient ensemble d'un bon repas. Il apprit asse rapidement que Tom voulait travailler au Ministère de la Magie, mais qu'il hésitait encore à quelle branche. Devant la mine ébahit d'Harry, Riddle en fut vexé. Mais Harry s'excusa vite, prétextant qu'il lui voyait de plus grandes ambitions. Comme mégalomane meurtrier, ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, bien sûr.

« -Pendant un long moment j'ai rêvé de devenir Auror. » Confia Harry en retour.

« -Tu rêves d'arrêter des trafiquants d'artéfact et de produits moldus ensorcelé ? » Demanda Tom sèchement, un brin d'ironie dans la voie. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, et ce fut au départ asse perturbant pour Harry, qui ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fut asse surpris d'être déçut de la réponse de son « nouvel » ami. Et de ressentir ce petit pincement au ventre de peur, de l'avoir déçu.

« -J'ai dit que je 'rêvais', j'ai parlé au passé. » Répondit Harry vexé. « J'ai vite compris comme tu l'as si bien dit que c'était pas très passionnant. Un peu comme de la vigilance plutôt, comme les policiers moldus. » Bien qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt dangereux… Pensa-il.

« -Policier moldu ? Tu t'y connais en monde moldu toi ? » Lui demanda Riddle ironiquement.

« -J'avais des amis d'origine Moldu quand je vivais en Allemagne, oui. » Harry le regardait avec insistance, cherchant la moindre fuite sur son opinion des moldus. Tom Riddle pourtant ne fit aucun commentaire. En tout cas, ce n'était pas encore dans ses plans.

Lorsque la discussion s'écartait sur leur vie familiale commune, des tensions se sentaient entre les deux. Le prodige de Serpentard supposait que c'était par rapport à la mort de ses parents tués par Grindelwald qu'Harry changeait de sujet à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient la vie en Allemagne. Alors qu'en fait, Harry était tout simplement un très mauvais menteur, et ne voulait donc pas inventer d'histoire. Et Harry supposait qu'il cherchait à cacher le plus possible ces origines moldus et son opinion de leur infériorité par rapport à eux, pensant Harry pas encore prêt de les entendre. Ce qu'Harry trouvait tout à fait vrai. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir dans un débat avec son nouveau camarade.

En tout cas, cela ne les empêchait pas de parler de la politique du Mage Noir actuel, et des idéaux de ces disciples. Harry tenta alors plusieurs fois de parler des moldus et de la guerre qui se tramait dans leur monde, se disant concerné.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux. Ils ne font rien qui puisse nous intéressé, à part s'entre-tuer. »

« -Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que c'est bien qu'il y ait une guerre ? Nous sommes les premiers concernés par ce conflit. Avec le nombre de sorciers venant de familles moldu, ils doivent être tellement inquiets chez eux avec le bruit des bombes ! » S'exclama Harry avec inquiétude, repensant à son arrivé en 1943.

« - Ils ne seraient pas obligé de rentrer chez eux si ils demandaient tous au Directeur de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances »

« -C'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« -Oui, mais comme j'étais le seul à avoir fait la demande, il ne devait pas y avoir d'exception. Après tout, cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant.» Confia Riddle à sa plus grande surprise.

« -C'est normal, ils ont envie de voir leurs familles. »

« -La pluparts auront des membres de leurs familles morts, alors à quoi ça leur sert de s'agripper à ce monde de moldu idiots et si apte à la boucherie. »

« -Parce que les sorcier ne tuent pas d'autres sorciers ? Regarde V…Grindelwald, tu crois qu'il a fait quoi à mes parents ? »S'écria Harry sidéré. Il ne savait si c'était contre la personne devant lui, ou bien contre lui-même qu'il était en colère. La magie vibrait autour de lui. Il s'était corrigé rapidement, et avait failli accuser Riddle du meurtre de ces parents. Mais celui devant lui, n'était qu'un adolescent. Il voulut se lever pour s'éloigner, mais fut retenu par le bras.

« -Calme-toi Harry. Je n'oublie pas tes parents. Mais les moldus me rendent tellement en colère parfois par leurs machinations et guerres. Ils sont tellement nombreux à s'entre-tuer. Et nous si peu…. Parfois j'ai peur qu'ils se lassent de se battre les uns contre les autres et s'unissent contre nous. »

« -Mais ils ne savent même pas que l'on existe Tom » Répondit Harry doucement. Harry retira lentement sa main de son bras.

« -Combien de fois faudra-il que l'épisode de Salem se produise pour le monde sorcier se rendre enfin compte qu'il se voile la face. Et avec les amoureux des Moldu qui cherchent à tout prix à se faire connaitre d'eux, combien de temps tu crois que notre paix va durer ? »

Ce fut en fin de compte Tom qui quitta la salle en premier. Harry ne rendit même pas compte qu'ils en étaient venus au prénom pour la première fois au moment de la conversation.

Ce genre de conversations se reproduisit encore. Le Prophète publia un jour l'histoire d'un née de moldu qui était mort lors d'un exorcisme. Il relata avec beaucoup détails, et on ne savait si tout était vrai, mais cela eut pour effet que Tom et Harry se disputèrent encore. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry compris que le Serpentard avait subi plus ou moins cela, résultant à ce qu'il contrôle très tôt ces pouvoirs. Il fut surprit de cet aveu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui ferait confiance aussi tôt avec ce genre d'informations, tellement personnelles...

« -Un sorcier n'a rien à faire chez les moldus » Termina Riddle, sans attendre de réponse, puis quitta à nouveau la salle à manger.

Harry compris ainsi, que rien n'arrêterait Tom Marvolo Riddle. Aujourd'hui il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait même utiliser son histoire personnelle pour arriver à ces fins. Faire adopter à son auditoire son opinion, ici à Harry. Peut-être exagérait-il même les faits. Le garçon qui a survécut se surprenait alors à réfléchir plus ouvertement à certaines de ces remarques.

Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été aussi malléable aux opinions des autres?

-O-

Après quelques jours, Harry voyait Tom Riddle s'éloigner. Il ne restait plus pour manger à midi, et les cours bien que très utiles n'étaient plus aussi entrainant sans les remarques amusées sur son compte que le Serpentard faisait. En bref, Harry ressentait l'éloignement de son « professeur » avec beaucoup de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas perdre le début d'amitié qu'il avait formé avec lui. Il fut asse lent à répondre, mais Harry se décida enfin. Il confronta Riddle à ses absences.

« -Tu m'as bien fait comprendre mes opinions te dérange, alors j'ai préféré arrêter de d'importuner avec. » S'expliqua-il tout simplement.

« -Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! » S'exclama Harry avec conviction. « Reste manger s'il-te-plait aujourd'hui. » Supplia presque ce dernier. Leurs conversations lui avaient manqué.

Lorsque Tom accepta, Harry en sauta presque de joie. Son allégresse ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Tom alors qu'il empressait de prendre son bras pour l'emmener à sa suite dans la salle à manger.

Il manqua donc le sourire jubilatoire qui apparut sur le visage de l'héritier de Serpentard. Harry Potter ne jurerait bientôt plus que par lui-même, se promit-il. Dommage pour lui, le garçon qui a survécut était loin d'être naïf qu'en à ces machinations. Bien qu'il aimait se voiler la face…

Ce jour-là, Tom Marvolo Riddle lui confia qu'il était le descendant d'une ligné de Sang Pur très ancienne. Il lui révéla même être le dernier de sa ligné, puisque le reste de sa famille était morte récemment. Etrangement, Harry ne ressentit pas le besoin de creuser plus loin. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils les avaient tués ? Par vengeance d'avoir été abandonné à l'orphelinat. Ou bien étaient-il mort de vieillesse ou en prison. La folie était parfois génétique. Bien que Riddle avait l'air de contrôler parfaitement bien la sienne pour le moment. Il était tout de même inquiet, et avait l'impression que rien ne le changerait.

« -Est-ce que tes amis le savent aussi ? » Demanda Harry. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait jalousement être le seul témoin de ces confidences.

« -Cela fait quelques années maintenant qu'ils le savent, et m'ont aidé à trouver plus d'informations sur mes ancêtres. » Il le dit avec tellement d'assurance. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry regretta ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, juste afin d'avoir pu lui être utile, comme ces amis de Serpentard.

-O-

Quelque jours avant le départ pour Poudlard, Harry parvint enfin à le faire rester dormir. Prétextant ne pas connaître le chemin de la plateforme 9 ¾ et avec le soutien de son Oncle Charlus Potter qui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait l'accompagner, ce fut asse simple de le faire flancher. Surtout lorsqu'Harry lui présenta un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque écrit en Parseltongue. Bien sûr, Harry se garda bien de lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà lu. Il relatait les histoires de plusieurs descendants de Salazar Serpentard, et certains de leurs travaux. De cette façon, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dénoué l'énigme de sa naissance. Et Riddle n'en fut pas mécontent. Plutôt fière, comme si il lui avait adressé un défi, qu'il avait habilement relevé. A force de laisser ci et là des remarques sur la supériorité des Serpentards, il était bien temps qu'Harry comprenne de quel famille de Sang Pur Sorcier il venait. Cette dernière semaine fut celle qu'Harry préféra. Tom Riddle délaissa presque ces autres amis pour rester seulement avec lui lire dans la bibliothèque ou réviser leurs Potions et défense contre les forces du Mal. A chaque fois qu'il avait ces cours avec Dorea ou Charlus, Riddle en profitait pour rejoindre ces amis Serpentard. Pour le moment, Harry ne leur avait pas été présenté, et cela l'inquiétait. Il était devenu tellement possessif envers Tom, que cela le choquait. Mais se promit à Poudlard de prendre ces distances, une fois qu'il aurait fait connaissance avec d'autres personnes que lui. Pour la centième fois depuis leur rencontre au Chemin de Travers, Harry se demandait si trainer avec l'héritier de Serpentard avait été une si bonne idée. A force de vouloir le faire garder le droit chemin, c'est lui qui commençait à trébucher.


End file.
